Gossip Girl Invited For Dinner
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: AU of Season 1 of Gossip Girls, Girls came across Alien Liara TSoni To Human was Cosplay.
1. Prologue: Invitation

The skyline twinkled as the sun rose during the early morning, a perfect time for a group of springy young girls to be having brunch. Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Bass, Juliet Cynthia Sharp, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, and Georgina Sparks; all girls who'd grown to be quite close after years of getting to know each other. They giggled and flipped their hair as they chatted with each other over their morning food, mostly gossiping about whatever had been going on in each other's lives.

Blair sighed as she twirled her brunette hair around her finger, sipping on her peach bellini as she talked with her friends.

"Chuck is being such an ignorant ass," Blair murmured as she sighed, rolling her eyes as she thought of her idiotic boyfriend, "I just asked him to help me with some work I had to get done and he told me that he wouldn't do it for me! I work all the time and I'm not lazy, I just wanted a break, but he told me since it's my work I have to do it. I was like... 'I'm going out with the girls, no can do.' This man had the nerve to just blow me off! What a jerk!"

The other girls sigh and collectively groan as they sympathize with their friend, all not realizing their talk was mindless jabber and rather simple. Ivy chuckles a bit as she looks around at her friends, glad to just be surrounded by some good energy for once. Having lost her family from a young age, the girl was finally glad to be able to hang out with people willing to be around her and care for her, so she didn't feel the need to complain despite their words being a bit shallow. She decided to just go along with it and drink her mango wine, not particularly caring about the topic of the conversation as much as she cared about the fact that she was involved in it.

Serena chuckled as she continued to gossip with her "gal pals," an obnoxious term she'd come to accept after adjusting to the setting of her new friend group. While they were stuck up and kind of selfish, she loved them with all her heart and she didn't mind talking shit alongside them. Really, she thought the activity was a bit fun, as long as they didn't talk shit about each other and continued to have one another's backs.

Similarly to Serena, Charlotte listened to the girls' talk and pitched in occasionally, though her attention was mostly drawn to her meal. She'd paired a Moscato wine with her lobster eggs benedict, her savoring the well-prepared food as her friends jabbered on and on about drama, boys, and their day. As a little bit of hollandaise sauce from her meal dribbled down her chin, the girl wiped the stream of yellow goodness from her chin and popped her finger into her mouth, sucking on it to relish the flavor.

The girl couldn't help but think of how good the sauce was and chuckled as she noticed Ivy give her a curious look. To her former imposter, Charlotte realized she probably looked like she was savoring her own flavor which, at that moment anyway, seemed almost preposterous.

The girls' mindless chatter went on for quite some time before they realized that brunch time at their favorite restaurant was just about over and now the restaurant's endless wine tasting period was coming to a close. The girls became a bit more rambunctious now that they were tipsy, pushing playfully at each other as they complimented one another's good looks and slightly bitchy personalities.

"Gosh, Jennifer, is it just me or have you gotten a bit more risque with your fashion choices? A plunging neckline suits you," Blair said as her voice was laced with giggle fits her mind relatively gone for the moment due to her inability to hold herself back from excessive drinking, especially when she was around her friends. Jenniffer slapped Blair arms lightly as she joked back.

"Oh you, always with the fashion-related compliments. I'm just trying something different for now is all," Jennifer replied.

"Different as in having your knockers out for the whole world to see?"

Blair's rather dirty quip had Juliet and Georgina covering their mouths as they felt laughter began to bubble up in their throat and almost had them unleash vaguely inhuman sounds due to them being drunk and feeling as if Blair had just told the best joke they'd ever heard. Just as the laughter died down, the girls all notice a ping resounding throughout their table. They all stopped laughing and curiously lifted their eyebrows as they dug into their expensive purses to check their phones for whatever notification they'd just received.

"These numbers look so fuckin' weird," Blair muttered.

"Yours too? I just got a text from this weird number, it doesn't even really look like a real number," Ivy said with confusion and alcohol slurring her words.

The group went quiet as they all exchanged glances with each other to confirm that they'd received the same text message from the same strange number. They all burst out into laughter at the strangeness of it all, partially because they needed to laugh to not feel uncomfortable and because they were drunk out of their minds.

"This is like some prank or something," Charlotte said as he wiped tears from her eyes after having laughed so hard she nearly felt she'd pee herself.

"It has to be," Serena replied. She checked her text messages once more and noticed she'd been sent an invitation to a location.

'Come on down and see. Dinner will be served, all you have to do is show up and everything will be all set'

The girls all stared at their phones in confusion as they finished reading the text message they'd all been sent. A location and a message? It all seemed pretty elaborate for a prank. Blair clicked her tongue as she sighed.

"It's probably Nate being a goof again, he'll pull stunts from time to time, though never like this. I say we go and bust his ass for trying to be a jokester, who's with me?"

The girls all cheered in unison as they paid their rather large bill for their brunch and left the expensive restaurant, getting into their respective cars and using their GPS to direct them to the mysterious location from the mysterious text. They all eventually arrived at a parking lot in front of a deserted building. The girls stepped out for their cars and surveyed the area, a bit confused as to why they'd been sent directions to such a deserted area.

"Where the hell are we?"

Blair looked around at her friends as she asked the question, wondering if anybody had any answers since she certainly didn't. They all shrugged in response and Blair sighed, exasperated with her friends and herself to an extent.

Suddenly, a blinding light appears from behind a building in front of them, the girls instinctively covering their eyes. Once they all open them, they notice a figure stepping out from behind the building and heading straight toward them. Blair narrows her eyes expecting it to be Nate, but is instead surprised when it is someone she's never even seen before.

Once the figure arrived and stood in front of the women, he simply looked at them before speaking.

"Welcome," bellowed the voice, "it is I who called you here." "But...why...?"

Ivy's head was titled as she racked her brain for any reason as to why someone would just randomly invite them all out, but she came up blank. She leaned into her group of friends and whispered, wanting to ask them a question to hear their thoughts.

"So, do we go with him? He seems nice," Ivy muttered. Blair rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders and everyone else simply nodded their heads, vaguely reserved, but really just wanted somewhere to sit down, drink, talk, and eat as they'd been promised.

"Well, let's get to it then, uhm...? Sir," Blair said after realizing she hadn't caught the man's name.

"Ivan," the strange man replied.

"Ivan, right. Lead the way then," Blair said, her voice coming off as slightly bossy. Ivan merely chuckled in reason before turning on his heels to guide them with a few words whispered to them.

"With pleasure," Ivan said as the group of girls trailed behind him, not paying much attention to their surroundings or the suspicion of the whole situation as Ivan led them into the secluded building and up the stairs. By the time they were on the third floor the girls were complaining of having to walk so much, but Ivan reassures them that they only had a bit more to go.

"When are we going to be there then, specifically? I just wanted to sit and drink with my friends, I'm already drunk and pairing drunk with walking up a bunch of flights of stairs is a horrible idea. Honestly, I feel like I'm gonna fall over right here, right now and fall asleep," Blair said, Serena chuckling in response to her friends usual over the top dramatic behavior.

"Patience, only another flight to go and we'll be at the top of the building and the destination that I spoke of," Ivan replied. The girls sighed in relief as they heard their long and hard journey would be over soon, though Ivan held in his chuckle towards their relief as he slowly and discreetly wetted his chapped lips with his tongue, feeling himself get a bit... ravenous, you could say.

As soon as they reached the top floor, Ivan simply stepped to the side as he opened the door. To the girls, it looked rather strange being a door that seemed to lead to a darkness that could last forever.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Charlotte couldn't help but ask the question, wondering why the heck the door seemed to be so weird and almost...otherworldly? She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew something about that door was different She gripped Ivy's hand as they walked closer towards the door. Ivy looked back at her in confusion before advancing towards the door, though when the girls began to set foot into the room they felt themselves floating almost. The feeling was indescribable, but they felt themselves shift in ways they'd never shifted before and felt a rush throughout their bodies as they felt the universe roar around them.

Once the girls settled down from their ascent to elsewhere, they opened their eyes to see where exactly elsewhere was. They noticed that the setting was entirely foreign to them in every possible way. For one, they were all rather startled that they were now facing a restaurant they'd never seen in their lives, which was shocking since they'd all come to be very well acquainted with all the top spots in the area that well-off girls like them should know about. To make matters even more confusing, there was no way such a restaurant would just be on the top floor of some dingy building, yet here it was, mystifying the girls as they continued to look around the restaurant and notice some otherworldly elements.

They saw technology that looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi movie, though not much since it was a restaurant, but the set up of the restaurant was chic and vaguely futuristic. It was unlike any kind of restaurant they'd ever encountered, but what really shocked them was the emergence of a blue woman from the back of the restaurant. The girls' mouths hung wide open as they observed the woman in shock, confused as to what she was.

She calmly walked up to them, her expression relatively blank as she scrutinized the group, looking them up and down as she sized up her new ingredients.

"Is this...like a cosplay restaurant or something? Are you supposed to be someone from Star Trek?"

Blair's rather silly question only served to make the mysterious woman smile slightly as she shook her head.

"Whatever you mean by that, no, I am not 'cosplaying' or anyone form this 'Star Trek,' you speak of. You may call me Chef Liara Tsoni if you wish," the woman replied. The girls let out "oohs" and "ahhs" as they observed the woman and figured she'd be the one making them meals for the day.

"So, you're going to be cooking some grub for us, then? Splendid!"

Jennifer was clearly ecstatic at the idea of finally being able to eat again and Juliet couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smile on her face as she noticed her friend's clear excitement.

"Preparing you food?"

Liara cocked her head as she analyzed the humans and realized that they had yet to fathom the idea that they'd just walked into a restaurant not for them but about t hem. She cast her glance towards Ivan and he merely smirked before shrugging his shoulders, seemingly telling her to roll with it for the moment.

"Well, I can tell you all are probably rather tired from having to come all the way here. So why don't you all sit down?"

Liara gesture towards an empty booth and the girls sighed in relief as they plopped down on the cool seat and leaned into the soft cushion. Thankfully, despite its rather unusual sleekness and almost mechanical appearance, the booth was a sense of familiarity for the girls and put their minds at ease.

"So, ladies, is there anything, in particular, you're just absolutely willing to die for at the moment?"

The foolish group of Sixteen year olds raised their eyebrows at the Liara's strange emphasis on the word "die," but they figure since she was weird enough to dress up as an aline (since they still couldn't believe an alien was right in front of them," they simply shrugged the ominous sentence off and began listing off random food items that would be used as a template for Chef Tsoni's menu for the day.

"Hm, well, even though we just had breakfast, I am practically starving from walking up all those stairs and the drive her was almost an hour, so I guess me being famished make a bit more sense," Blair muttered as she continued to spout ramblings her clapping her hands together and looking around at the girls around her to ask for their ideas, "but enough about that, is there anything you girls want? I know for a fact that I would love t o have a nice pasta right about now, maybe something traditional like spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Oh, nice! I think I'll be content with a bowl of soup, I'm not too starved at the moment," Serena chimed in.

"Those things sound amazing, but I could really use a nice pork chop! It sounds so homey and cozy right about now, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble Chef Tsoni, I would love some," Ivy

said shyly as she smiled up at Liara. The Asari merely nodded her head firmly in return, Ivan in the background watching expectantly as he awaited the inevitable to come after Liara was done playing pretend.

"I'd love some ribs, honestly," Juliet replied, not particularly caring to eat anything extravagant at the moment despite her usual tastes.

"Nice, pretty close to mine, but I'd like a little extra with the mess. A burger would be absolutely fantastic," Charlotte said as she smiled and licked her lips a bit.

"Uhm...I'll take some filet mignon, or really any kind of steak you have," Jennifer said as she nodded gently towards Liara, mostly trying to affirm to the alien woman that she was sure of her choice.

"Chicken wings for me! A bit drab and plain, but I've got a craving for them for some reason," Georgina said as she rubbed her stomach unconsciously, quite glad to finally be able to satisfy her craving.

Liara nodded her head to convince the humans that she was registering their orders and was going into the kitchen to cook them, though really she was merely preparing to remember their orders and apply them to the very requesters in some creative ways.

"Right, of course, ladies. Wait here while Ivan and I head into the kitchen for preparation," Liara said as she bowed towards the women and beckoned Ivan to follow her. Serena noticed Ivan casting an interesting gaze towards them; mostly a mixture of emptiness, coldness, vague interest, and...something a bit more sinister? Or was the word primal? Serena wasn't entirely sure, so she just shook off the strange feeling in favor of continuing to talk with her friends on rather superficial topics.

"Wow, I can't believe we're gonna get all this good food! It's gonna be great." Ivy giddily said as she excitedly tapped the tips of her fingers on the booth table.

"Yeah, but we're all gonna get fat or something, I really need to go on a diet," Jennifer muttered as she pinched at her stomach fat and thick thighs.

"Fat? We're fine! Honestly, there's no reason to hold back, it's only a one-time thing," Ivy replied as she slapped her stomach to make it jiggle playfully, "besides, even if we do get fat at least we'll be fat together!"

The girls all laughed at Ivy being the strange and goofy girl she'd always loved to be, not paying attention to the rattling coming from the kitchen and the abnormally loud noises from pots and pans that sounded far too big to be for the average piece of chicken, steak, or meatball. The intelligent Asari and Ivan were quite busy preparing for their hectic evening with the girls and their soon-to-be dirtied kitchen that would be used for some meal preparation for some of the finest dining they'd had in quite some time.


	2. Chapter 1: Humans's Deadly Situation

Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Bass, Juliet Cynthia Sharp, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, and Georgina Sparks: The stars of their city, accurately nicknamed the "Gossip Girls." Though on days like this, they'd usually be gathered around a table littered with a variety of different brunch foods alongside their martinis and bellinis, they'd somehow found their way into a strange and unfamiliar building.

Still seated while chatting animatedly, the girls patiently waited as they ignored the clattering sounds going on in the kitchen. Though they'd been waiting for some time, they weren't in any particular rush since they were having plenty of fun by just chatting with one another over fairly frivolous matters. Serena and Blair were currently engaged in a conversation related to the two getting matching belly button piercings for no particular reason other than the fact that they were still a bit tipsy from their drinks earlier that day, so they found the concept funny in their drunken stupor.

Jennifer and Ivy shook their heads in response to the two girls and their foolishness, turning toward each other to talk about their lives and how things had been going for each other lately, Jennifer telling Ivy about her failures to achieve her weight loss goals as of recent. The woman had been trying to go on a weight loss journey for some time since she was interested in taking some photos for her Instagram and she was desperate to look her best, but the delicious food of New York City had just gotten the best of her recently.

"I can relate, it's fairly hard to stop eating once you get into the groove of things," Ivy responded.

"Yeah, I just wish it was easier and that food wasn't good, then I could stick to my diet well and actually drop some pounds. Honestly, I'm complaining about this right when we're about to eat some good food, I just have no self-control," Jennifer joked, Ivy throwing her head back in laughter in response to Jennifer's exaggerated expression. Her scrunched up eyes and puckered lips looked ridiculous, so the other girls noticed and couldn't help but laugh as well. Once all their laughs had subsided into giggles, Serena piped up with a comment concerning where their food was.

"It's been quite a while, right?

"Yeah," Ivy pitched in, "I mean, we have time so it's whatever I guess and there are a lot of us, but I'm kind of wondering what the holdup is."

"Yeah, I don't think most of our orders were all that complicated. I got some soup, Ivy got pork chops, Blair got spaghetti and meatballs, Juliet got ribs, Charlotte wanted a burger, Georgina wanted chicken wings, and Jennifer wanted some steak. I cook on occasion myself, so I know that cooking all that food can certainly take a while, but I don't know... For some reason I've got a bad feeling about this," Serena said, looking at her close friends with a bit of concern gracing her beautiful features.

Blair rolled her eyes, thinking that while her friend's worry was well-meaning, it was a bit misplaced. Making everyone concerned over a little inkling just wasn't rubbing Blair the right way, so she piped in with reassuring thoughts.

"Look, Serena, you don't have to be such a worrywart," Blair replied with a joking tone tinting her voice, "Everything's fine, they're just a little slow about preparing our food, so what? I'm sure we'll get our food soon enough, so there's no reason to be worried, okay?"

Serena looked at Blair with uncertainty, still not entirely convinced by the girl's positivity. Blair sighed in exasperation before turning towards the other girls for backup.

"Uhm, I think Blair's right, Serena. There's nothing to be worried about, so we should all just relax," Ivy replied.

"Yeah," Jennifer added as she decided to speak up, "It's going to be fine. We did walk into a fairly strange building, so I can sorta see why you'd be a bit on edge, but it's totally okay. We've been seated at a fairly new restaurant I'm assuming since they haven't fixed up the building outside, but it'll be cool to try out their new food! We've been to damn near every restaurant in this city, so trying out some new foods here will be great! If it's delish, we can come back after we haven't been axe murdered, okay?"

Serena rolled her eyes and finally conceded to calming down, glad her friends had her back to relax her. Unfortunately, Serena had no idea she'd been spot on in her assumptions, but by the time she'd realize that it would be too little too late since she'd already be too far gone in Chef Tsoni and Ivan's plans for her and her fellow dimwitted friends.

Just as the girls are beginning to resume more of their chatter, Chef Tsoni burst out of the kitchen with Ivan in tow, the Asari woman pushing a dining cart with the foods covered by steel dome-shaped platter covers. The girls all bite their lips as they get a whiff of something indescribably delicious smelling, shocking them all since it seemed nigh impossible that the covered foods were making them all so hungry, bordering on ravenous.

Chef Tsoni stops in front of the girls with the dining cart, Ivan standing off to the side as he licked his lips. The girls attribute it to him being just as ravenous as they were due to the food, but it was actually something much more sinister.

Chef Tsoni directed a deceptively friendly gaze towards the girls as she placed the dining plates on the table, making sure to not yet remove the dining plate covers since she knew afterward she'd have hardly any chance to get the girl's to stop eating their food. The girls continued to lick their lips, but tried to maintain a semblance of dignity while they still had the chance, though it was getting harder and harder for them to not just completely lose their minds and drool uncontrollably while stuffing their pretty faces.

"Wow," Serena muttered, completely forgetting her worried thoughts from only mere moments before, "If the food tastes anything like it smells then I don't think I'll ever want to leave this place."

Ivy, Jennifer, Georgina, and Blair laughed in response, though the other girls were fairly caught up in the smell, only vaguely paying attention to the conversation. Chef Tsoni nodded, a smile still pulled on her face as she began to speak.

"Thank you, I made it especially for you all and I really do hope you enjoy your meal," the Asari woman replied as she reached over the table and slowly began to remove the lids of the dinner platters. As the lids came off of the dinner plates, the girls noticed that the woman had brought an absurd amount of food, bring the exact foods that they'd asked for but in supersized portions.

Serena's soup was essentially still in the pot it was cooked in, the entirety of the liquidy goodness being made just for her. Ivy's "pork chops" were in fact fried and delicious looking, dripping with flavor and well-seasoned oils, but it was the size of an entire pig. Blair's spaghetti and meatballs were ridiculously sized, the meatballs being just as big as the girl's hand and the number of noodles and sauce bordering on nauseating if it weren't for how delicious it smelled, the Italian seasoning and perfectly acidic yet sweet tomato sauce making the meal irresistible. Juliet's ribs seemed to be an entire rack of ribs from a full-grown cow, slathered in delectably delicious barbecue sauce and spices.

Georgina's chicken wings came in a multitude of flavors, the girl being surrounded by as many drumettes and wingettes a girl could ever ask for. There were buffalo wings, sweet and sour sauce wings, teriyaki sauce wings, plain and crispy fried wings, season salt wings, and many more. The salted and crispy, yet soft on the inside french fries that were laying beside her was hard to forget about as well. Even the celery that went along with the wings was impossible for her to not stop thinking about, her mind going faster than ever as she struggled to resist feeding herself.

Charlotte's burger was oozing with grease and oils, yet it didn't bother her for some reason. The patty was ridiculously thick and well-seasoned alongside the perfectly crispy bacon, aesthetically cut onions, refreshing lettuce, juicy tomato, perfectly toasted sesame bun, and perfectly drizzled secret sauce. Charlotte could feel her mouth water as she gazed at the burger, damn near ready to dig in, her legs shaking as her brain screamed for her to no longer hold herself back. She couldn't forget about the perfectly salted and crispy, yet soft on the inside french fries that were laying beside her burger. Though she hadn't eaten them yet, it seemed as if their flavors and perfection were being forced into her mind form the smell alone.

Jennifer's steak was sickeningly humongous, yet the flavored and well-seasoned juices leaking out of the perfectly medium-well cooked steak was enough to make Jennifer feel positively famished. The cracked pepper and thick sea salt chunks on the steak were melting into its delectable meat, the aromatic smell of the classic seasonings penetrating Jennnifer's mind and heart. The garlic butter sitting atop of the steak slowly melting and spreading its buttery goodness all over her meal was almost arousing as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her stomach growling and taking hold of her mind, commanding her to eat.

"Dig in," Chef Tsoni bellowed.

That was all the gluttonous girls needed as they all ignored the fact that they had no silverware, too hungry to provide even a fraction of concern for the "restaurant" staff's inattention to their needs. Instead, they used their bare hands, aside from Serena. Serena grabbed hold of the entire pot of soup and tilted her head back, swallowing the soup at an incredible speed as she felt her hunger overtake her. She felt a bit of pudge develop on her stomach and thighs, but she ignored it in favor of consuming the most delicious and addicting soup she'd ever had.

Georgina quickly took hold of as many wings she could fit into her hands and began tearing into them, hardly chewing as she raced to eat to her heart's content and then some. The flavors of the wings nearly exploded in her mouth, her body experiencing a euphoric pleasure as she enjoyed the flavors of her wings, stuffing in as many fries into her mouth as she could. The complementing flavors were too much for her, tears leaking out of her eyes in joy as she experienced the best flavors she'd ever had. Her stomach quickly ballooned, pressing against the table as she ate uncontrollably, her mind too far gone into the irresistible flavors of her meal.

Ivy's pork chops were perfectly crisped, the fat on her meal rendered almost throughout the entirety of the meal, but with a little bit still being left over for her to munch on to enjoy the flavor. Her pork chops were accompanied by some crispy cut up potato squares and a sauce on the pork chop that included caramelized onions and maple bacon. She wolfishly downed almost half of the "pork chop" which was actually pretty much an entire pig, her hands suddenly becoming chubby as she became supersized, her thighs tearing through her pants as she continuously dug into her meal, completely disregarding her sudden change in weight.

Blair quickly slurped up her plate of noodles, the perfectly chewy (not too soft or too hard) noodles filling her mouth alongside the acidic, yet sweet and perfectly seasoned tomato sauce. She grabbed at the meatballs with her bare hands and munched on them, enjoying the way the greasy goodness of the meatballs filled her mouth alongside the noodles and tomato sauce. She felt her butt and stomach suddenly balloon, yet she didn't care. To her, the food had already overtaken her mind and become the most important thing to her in the entire world. Weight didn't matter, looks didn't matter, life didn't matter. As long as she could continue tasting the best plate of spaghetti and meatballs she'd ever had, she didn't care about anything else. She wondered how she'd gone so long in life never eating this utter perfection and she regretted how she'd wasted so much time with Charles Bartholomew Bass, her boyfriend, when she could have been here eating this fantastic food.

Juliet sucked on her ribs, enjoying the barbeque sauce before chewing on the perfectly juicy and slightly crisped meat of her meal. She also had a side of perfectly seasoned fries, so she grabbed them by the handfuls and shoved them into her mouth as she enjoyed her meat. The way the salt melted in her mouth alongside the tangy barbecue sauce was addicting, so she couldn't stop her insatiable desire to continue stuffing her mouth full of her meal. She hardly had time to swallow her food before she had another bit, her mind consumed with thoughts of " Eat, eat, eat " as if she no longer had control of her own thoughts.

In truth, she did not. None of the girls did, not anymore. Their food had all been laced with a special Chef Tsoni blend of weight gain powder and an Asari specialty: a powder made to taste like the perfect meal for your tastebuds. Chef Tsoni had meddled with the blend to be addicting and play at the Gossip Girl's minds, trapping them in their own hunger as they fattened themselves up to soon be cooked by the very chef that had fed them.

Jennifer and Charlotte were utterly consumed by their hunger, their minds mere slaves to their plates as they wolfishly downed any and all contents of their plates. Charlotte's greasy burger and fries were combined as she no longer took the time to chew and hardly took the time to swallow, simply wanting more and more of her food to be inside of her. Jennifer was the same with her steak, throwing the whole thing into her mouth as she swallowed.

The girl's inattention to their surroundings had led them to be completely oblivious to the fact that Ivan and Chef Tsoni had continuously brought out replications of their food and slipped them under the girls' noses, the women then eating and eating without stopping, filling their mouths and stomach with absurd amounts of food to the point that they were gaining weight at incredible speeds. Charlotte and Jennifer's eating habits led to them being the fattest, their eating habits for the whole ordeal making it fairly easy for Chef Tsoni and Ivan to continue slipping crazy amounts of food onto the girl's plates. Within only a half-hour, Charlotte and Jennifer were no longer the skinny girls of New York they once were, but instead had ballooned to be absolutely massive, their stomachs pressing against the booth table and spilling onto it. They no longer had any more room for their plates, but instead had to eat off of their stomachs.

Suddenly, Chef Tsoni and Ivan stopped bringing out more food, so once the gluttonous girl had reached the bottom of their plates they were confused, slightly angered, and still quite ravenous.

"Is that it?"

Jennifer looked like she was near tears as she asked the question, desperate to have more of her delicious steak. Crazily enough, the girl felt that without it she'd die.

"Please! Please, can we have more? We'll pay!"

Charlotte was begging, slamming her hands against the table as she began to have a tantrum, her voice screechy as she repeatedly begged for more food. Chef Tsoni gently touched her shoulder and looked at the humongous girl calmly, ready to answer her question.

"Of course there is more. You and Jennifer can come in the kitchen with me, I'll need you two to help me prepare for the next few dishes. Everyone else, please be patient, you will get more of your delicious food shortly," Tsoni answered. Tsoni grabbed hold of Charlotte and Jennifer with the help of Ivan, pulling the two out of the booth and escorting them into the kitchen.

Tsoni stepped into the kitchen with Jennifer and Charlotte in tow, ready to feed the girls the pure fattening mix to finally cook them up to be delicious meals for her soon to arrive officials. She knew she had to impress them and what better way to do that then feed them the delicious flesh of a fattened up group of beautiful Human women cooked to utter perfection? Charlotte and Jennifer were the biggest, so she knew they'd make perfect meat for human steak, human ribs, and human burgers.

She smirked at the two as she noticed them drooling as they stared at the huge container of fattening serum. It was a giant glass cylinder filled with the concoction, a faucet sticking out for Tsoni to extract it.

"Would you like some?"

The girls furiously nodded and Tsoni complied, picking up a bucket for each girl and turning on the faucet of the fattening serum container, filling up both huge buckets with it so that the girls could finally feed themselves the way they wanted. They'd eaten so much of the serum makes in their foods from beforehand that they'd become completely addicted to the substance, food covering it up or not, so Tsoni knew she was in the clear for just feeding them the pure fat substance. It would now work much quicker on the women, making them perfectly plump for her plans to make them into a delicious meal.

Once she handed them the buckets, they quickly tilted their heads back and began to drink in the thick substance, their stomachs expanding each time they swallowed. Their legs were now buckling under their weight and they had to sit down, now to fat to walk, run, let alone even stand. They kept drinking the substance until the bucket was empty and their bodies were hardly functioning anymore, now only meat for the taking.

She stepped towards the girls, glad to soon begin her process of making them a suitable meal for her beloved officials.

Ivan peeked into the kitchen, Tsoni preparing to ready the humans, and took it upon himself to bring out more replicas of the food the girls at the table were eating. He figured they were still not far enough in the process to drink pure active fat serum, so he decided to hold off until he was sure they were ready. He set the plates down in front of the girls and smirked to himself as they began to indulge themselves in more food and more fattening serum, their arms slowly becoming pudgy and droopy as they gained weight at exponential speeds. He couldn't help but want to tease them, so he asked them a question he already knew the answer too.

"Is it good? First one to answer gets extra food," he said. "IT IS! IT'S DELICIOUS!"

He chuckled to himself as he realized all the foolish girls had yelled at the same time, their primal urge for food somehow putting them in sync. He grabbed at Serena's stomach, the pudginess soft in his hands as the girl ignored his touch in favor of continuing to drink her entire pot of soup, devoid of much thought unless it had something to do with her food and being fed.

"You know, you're eating that food quite nicely, but there is much better out there. For example, have you ever had human flesh? It tastes even better than what you're eating, I promise," the man said.

The girl's all paused, not because the concept of eating human flesh horrified them, but because they heard him mention it is even tastier than what they were currently eating which sounded damn near impossible to the girls who had essentially eaten themselves into being overweight due to the fattening serum, but also because the flavor they were intaking was perfect of their tongues and therefore irresistible to them.

"Really?!"

Serena leaned over and bit into Blair's shoulder, the girl leaning over and biting into Serena's head. They licked and lapped at each other's skin, but leaned back once they realized it didn't taste nearly as good as the food in front of them. Left in the wake of their foolish attempts, Serena had a bite mark on her head and Blair had one on her shoulder. Ivan burst into laughter as he realized the food had essentially robbed the girls of any and all intelligence they previously had.

"Not raw human meat, it has to be prepared," he muttered as he wiped a tear from his face, his eyes having watered due to how hard he'd laughed. The girls had already gone back to digging in, so they didn't pay how low muttering any mind. He rolled his eyes and quietly mutters to himself about their futures.

"Don't worry, maybe you'll be able to try some of your own flesh before we're done with you."

Back in the kitchen with the Asari woman and her sources of human rib, human steak, and human hamburger, the woman was preparing the kitchen for cooking the two girls. Her human-sized oven was preheating as the two livestock women sat next to each other on the floor as she munched on more of the fattening and addictive stomachs, their peak weights finally having been reached and their fullness kicking in, though their hunger could hardly ever completely subsided now that they'd been drugged.

Chef Tsoni began to chop up materials that she thought would go well with the alien palates of her officials, hoping to pair well with the freshly acquired human meat. She quickly chopped up some garlic, thyme, onions, and made some fresh barbeque sauce without the serum, setting it aside for any of the officials who wanted human rib.

She stepped over to the side of the kitchen and quickly began typing on her hyper-futuristic computer, so as to check if she'd received any new information from her officials. She informed them of her plans and many of them hadn't gotten back to her. Though she was doubtful they'd ever pass up the chance to have some fresh human meat, especially alongside her wonderful cooking, she just wanted to be absolutely sure of their confirmations for the evening's plans.

As she clicked and clacked against her keyboard to navigate into the communication sector of her laptop, she finally came upon it and was delighted to see some messages from the officials.

"Affirmative, Tsoni. This evening's meeting plans sound delightful."

"Agreed. It has been some time since I've had such a delicious sounding meal." "The food will go great with our discussion, Tsoni. Thank you."

"I am patiently, yet excitedly awaiting the meal, Tsoni. You've raised my expectations of the evening, I do hope you don't disappoint. Honestly, you're not the type to disappoint, so I'm not too worried."

Tsoni smiled as she realized she had the meeting in the bag, sure to impress them with her exemplary cooking skills, likely to shine brightly due to the freshness of the human meat she'd acquired. She quickly typed out her reply affirming the meeting and it's evening meal plans, expressing her delight in their happiness in a calm and professional manner. She exited the communications application and turned to look back at her fresh meat, the girls sitting on the floor looking dazed and completely out of it, mostly licking at the remnants of fattening serum in their respective buckets.

She slowly stepped over to them, that same descriptive smile plastered on her face as she reached out and removed all their unnecessary clothing. She poured her seasoning mix and cut up ingredients over the girl's then pouring and an abundant amount of butter over them for flavoring. She licked her lips as she finally finished her preparation of the Humans teen girls for her planned meal, excited to move forward with her dinner plans. The girls lapped at their own skin, licking up the butter and seasoning, which showed Tsoni she'd better hurry up and cook them before they ate all her hard work.

"Alright! You two are ready for the oven."


	3. Author Note

By Halloween, Chapter 1 finshed


End file.
